


Feels Like You

by acecereal



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecereal/pseuds/acecereal
Summary: “Sometimes this feels like an ending of a movieIf I’m just dreaming then I’m hoping I can stay asleepKnow that no matter what, after the closing sceneI’ll be the only one to love you in my dreams”- Feels Like You, Faime
Relationships: Benny Watts/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: With Benny





	Feels Like You

To Benny Watts, it felt like an ending of some sappy romantic movie. He had never watched those so he just assumed this was what it looked like - the face of pure bliss. It felt so surreal that he had to pinch his arm a few times to check if it was a dream. It barely hurt - or at least, it didn’t hurt as much as his cheeks from smiling too much. If this turned out to be actually a dream, sleeping forever did not sound too bad. 

The chess prodigy took in the view as he entered the venue that was already crowded with their families and friends - well, mostly, his wife’s family and some chess friends that they made. The venue was huge and it was decorated with white balloons everywhere - from the arc at the front to the plastic chairs that the guests were sitting at. The circle tables were adorned with bouquets of white roses in the center. Benny had always been a dark color kind of guy but at the moment, there was no place he would rather be than that sickeningly white venue.

He could feel his legs shaking as he made his way to the front of the place. Words could not describe how nervous he was feeling. He never got nervous before and he didn’t know if it was supposed to feel that good. His mind started to wander as he reached the front. He vividly remembered the first time he met the girl he was going to marry.

\--------------------------

When they first met, they did not know they would end up as friends nor they had a hint that they would want to spend the rest of their lives together. They were only seventeen years old. It was New York’s state chess competition and they both played. They did not get to play each other though since Benny basically destroyed everyone he played with while she had encountered a few losses. They did, however, get to talk to each other after the competition.

The two teenagers were standing idly by the entrance of the university, which was the venue of the competition, while waiting for the rain to stop. Benny was playing the previous games of chess in his mind as he lit up a cigarette and started smoking.

“Will you please stop smoking?” He turned his gaze to his side to meet the glare of a female stranger around his age. He frowned slightly but obliged anyway, dropping the cigarette and stepping on it. He recalled seeing her games during the competition.

“I’m Benny Watts.” He reached his hand out to shake hers. She seemed to ponder for a moment before shaking his hand.

“I know who you are, obviously. You’re the state champion.” The female replied, curtly. He smiled, rather proudly but she did not return it. “I’m Heather, by the way.”

“Heather.” He repeated, mentally repeating it a few more times to remember it. Being friends with fellow chess players was a good thing and Benny’s goal was to have as many of them as possible. “I saw your games. You made a lot of mistakes, especially during mid-games. You should work on that.” He was trying to be nice by giving her advice but Heather looked at him with a rather offended expression.

“Excuse me?” She said, putting her hand on her chest. Benny blinked a couple of times, confused.

“I mean, some of those mistakes cost you the game while you got lucky with the others since your opponent made worse ones.” He explained, making sure to flash a smile to show that he was being friendly. 

“Wow, thanks, mister state champion” She replied, dripping with sarcasm and Benny wondered what he said that was wrong. He did not get a chance to ask about it though since the rain stopped pouring and Heather immediately left him without another word.

\--------------------------

The doors of the venue opened, revealing Heather in her long white gown. She was beautiful, adorned with her long white veil and a bouquet of white roses in her hands. Benny’s smile that was never fading grew even wider as he watched her walk slowly through the aisle. He would not like to describe himself as emotional but he could feel tears forming on the corner of his eyes. He recalled how the two of them, however unlikely, became friends and eventually lovers. 

\--------------------------

They kept meeting after competitions ever since they were 17 and Benny would try to act nice by giving Heather advice every time. The female, with her pride, did not like his ‘nice gesture’ one bit. On the other hand, Benny thought he was doing a good job in befriending the girl.

It was after one of their competitions when Benny invited her for dinner. He would invite her for a drink but she had told him before that she loathed alcohol so a celebratory dinner would probably suffice.

“I’m not really a big fan of the crowd,” she said, declining like she always did every time he would ask her to join him with his friends.

“It’ll be just you and me this time.” He assured her with a smile. There was a moment of silence when she just stared at him in disbelief before she eventually agreed.

So, the two found themselves sitting across from each other at some cheap diner in Ohio. They were both eating their dinner with Benny talking throughout most of the conversation. He was saying something about end game strategies and made it a point to tell her how she could use some work on hers. Unlike her usual offended reaction, she just nodded lightly and continued eating. 

“Yeah, yeah, mister US champion,” she mumbled but loud enough for him to hear as she rolled her eyes. He shrugged at the sarcastic remark. “Anyway, is this how you want to celebrate winning the championship? Dinner in some cheap diner with a chess player who lost most of her games? Am I here just to boost your ego?”

“No, I like you here,” Benny found himself saying without even thinking about it. “With me”

“Why?” She raised an eyebrow, watching as the chess champion shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

“Why are you asking? Do you not like my company?” He asked with a slight frown.

“Hmm…” She hummed and let out a soft laugh. “If I ignore your large ego, you’re not a half-bad company. But you didn’t answer my question. Is this how you really want to celebrate? It seems too...humble, a word which doesn’t suit you.”

“Well, I would prefer to be in some fine dining shit but that might scare you off.” 

“Why would it scare me off?” Heather looked at him with a confused expression and Benny wished she would not figure it out. The girl was way wiser in social situations though. “Is this supposed to be a date, Benny?”

“That’s… It’s not… Well...” He might be great at chess but he was not the best at expressing affection. “Will you promise not to walk out if I say it is?”

“Silly.” She shook her head, laughing, and he took in the sight of her beautiful smile. “I would actually love that.”

“Then, damn me for cancelling my reservation at that fine dining restaurant.” He said, returning her smile. “Perhaps, we can go next time?”

“I would love that.”

\--------------------------

The ceremony had started and Benny barely paid attention to the words of the guy in the middle, distracted by the woman by his side. He loves her. He loves this girl so much. He knew. He could not forget the time he realized how bad he had fallen for her. 

\--------------------------

They had been dating for three years and Heather had officially retired from chess competitions, opting instead on teaching it to young people. Benny still continued with the chess. He could not imagine his life without playing.

They were sitting side by side on the bed in Benny’s apartment while playing a casual game of chess. It was their fifth one and as usual, Benny had mercilessly beat her in every game. She would fume about it, annoyed, then would insist that they play another game. After the game, she once again lost and heaved a sigh.

“Damn it. I give up.” She heaved a sigh as she flipped the board and started to hide the pieces. Benny did not bother to help her and instead, just watched her beautiful face. He had been enchanted with her for years now but he would never get tired of staring at her face and watching her different expressions. She shot him a glare. “Thanks for helping.”

“I love you.” The words just slipped up. They had been dating for three years but he never really said it nor did she. Their actions were enough to show it so he never really thought that it was necessary to say it. But in that moment, it just felt right. The three words did not only mean that he loved her. It also meant that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He hoped that she knew that too.

Heather looked at him with a surprised expression, staring at him for a couple of moments in disbelief before she replied.

“I love you too.”

\--------------------------

Vows and rings were exchanged. Benny stared deep into Heather’s eyes that also had tears in their corners. She smiled and so did he.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

He leaned in to give her a kiss and she kissed him back, gently. Everyone in the venue applauded. And while it was the happy ending of some sappy romantic movie, for Benny, it was the beginning of something way better.


End file.
